


Beauty and the Wesen

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Nick, forewarning: subject to rewrite later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: If Nick was a girl and had complicated history with Renard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own, just playing with them for a little bit
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> { _Dream/Flashback_ }   
> [ _P.A. System & Radio & Phone Calls_]   
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~

           

~*~

           

Nic couldn't believe the last week. Just thinking about it made every part of her ache.

First she starts seeing things, people's faces changing into creatures, and then her aunt shows up out of the blue needing to talk. Before they can even really talk, some _thing_ tried to kill them both forcing Nic to shoot him.

The first time she'd ever had to shoot someone and it's a kill shot.

Nic only found out she was a grimm, whatever that is, because of a blutbad, who a day later helped hunt down another one that had kidnapped a little girl.

She'd lucked out with the Rabe family. Mrs. Rabe had pled insanity, with both her son and husband corroborating with her story to cover up the wesen side of the case. Mr. Rabe was grateful for Nic not shooting his wife or son.

Nic just came back from the hospital were she held her aunt as she'd passed on after another attack. The first attack had been a few days before by what the books in her aunt's trailer called a hexenbiest. The blond woman had looked familiar.

It was that recognition at the back of her brain that had allowed her to interrupt the false nurse from injecting the spider toxin into her ailing aunt. The spot on her arm where the needle went in still itched from time to time.

She did not want to deal with anymore crazy at the moment. So of course, there was a tall shadowy figure standing on her porch as she walked to her door.

At the sound of her approach the person turned, the street light revealing his face.

Nic felt her body relax almost instantly at the sight of Renard at her door. Only to tense back up at the look on his face. She didn't know if she wanted to invite him in or spare her housemate whatever drama was about to unfold. Keeping her private, personal and professional lifes separate was a juggling act on a good day.

But Renard had told her that they needed to talk later. Looks like it was later.

"Nic," Renard moved to the other side of the porch and leaned against the railing as he spoke, "do you remember what you told me about being honest, even if it meant saying I couldn't say anything?"

Nic nodded as she cautiously walked up the steps. She placed her back to the wall across from him as she spoke, "I asked you to be honest with me. And that I don't care if you can't tell me anything, just don't lie to me about it. Say you can't talk about it, it's not yours to tell, that I couldn't fully understand unless I went through it myself, you don't know how to put it into words, it's not something you can easily talk about." Nic folded her arms around her stomach, dread creeping in as she recited her own words from over five years back. "Is what happened with my aunt part of one of those thing you can't tell me?"

"Do you know what a Grimm is?"

Nic closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a frozen knot formed in her insides. She couldn't speak just nodded and listened as Renard continued.

"Your aunt came to see me the night before she showed up at your place. I promise I will fully explain why, but I have to tell you this first," Nic's eyes had snapped to his face, her spine ramrod straight as he mentioned her aunt. "She came to me and offered me a deal. Her illness meant your abilities would slowly start to kick-in but would leave you vulnerable, unable to fully defend yourself against what was coming after her." Renard sighed, looking to the side before looking into Nic's eyes and continuing. "I was to make sure that you became a full Grimm before anything got too close. That when the time came, to make sure she wasn't put on life support and leave you to the wolves defenceless." Renard had held up his hands in front of himself in a 'i'm unarmed, please don't shoot' way before Nic could even breathe. "I only agreed on the condition that she tell you what you are first and that she allow me to be the one to tell you about why she came to me. I swear, I only sent someone to give her an injection that would let her pass painlessly in her sleep. I gave Marie my word I would make it as painless as possible, but I couldn't guarantee others interference. The woman pretending to be a nurse knew of your aunt and switched out the vial for toxin without anyone's knowledge. The other one, I don't know who sent him but they'll most likely be sending someone after you now."

Nic closed her eyes, clenching her fists, her fingers digging into her sides to keep from... what, she didn't know, but it would not be good.

           

~*~

           

Renard had left her to assimilate this new information, giving her the space she needed. Nic was up most of the night trying to wrap her head around everything, after an hour she went to the trailer and threw herself into the books.

This wasn't some nightmare, this was real and she was going to need every advantage she could get. The wesen out there knew what they were, had grown up knowing and they knew more about her heritage than she probably ever would.

Nic had a lot of catching up to do. Luckily she had a reformed blutbad she could call. No disrespect to Renard, but she just wasn't ready to face all that had happened between her, him, and her aunt.

           

~*~

           

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> { _Dream/Flashback_ }   
> [ _P.A. System & Radio & Phone Calls_]   
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~

           

~*~

****

{ _Nic drew a deep breath as she came up to the door. The sound of a dog suddenly stop mid bark drew her attention. She paused for a moment, her stomach turning sour at the day she'd faced. Every time she closed his eyes, all she saw was that girl's mangled corpse and the strange things she'd been seeing all week: the lawyer with the face of a horror, the cuffed suspect who looked for a moment like a snake-man, and others she didn't want to focus on. Nic shook her head sharply, that damn song still in her head._ "Sweet Dreams" _indeed. She didn't think she'd be getting much sleep for awhile, and highly doubted that sweet dreams would be on her nocturnal agenda._

_The front lights were off and it was slightly chilly in the house. She headed to the light in the kitchen, calling out as she walked._

_"Juliette?"_

_When her friend didn't answer, she frowned and continued on through the hallway. A woman with a wrap on her head sat at the table cutting tomatoes and Nic raised a brow. She stood in the doorway for a second, the back of the smaller woman looking familiar. The woman turned and Nic stared at her for a long second before she recognized her._

_"Aunt Marie! When did you get here?"_

_Juliette appeared around the corner with a bottle of wine. "Hey! She was here when I got home."_

_"Sorry for the short notice," Marie said with a smile that meant she was sorry for giving no notice at all._

_"What, you didn't know she was coming?" Juliette asked. When Marie confirmed that she hadn't warned Nic of her impending visit, Nic could see Juliette relaxing slightly. A trait they shared was getting angry when someone kept important things from them._

_"She's been telling me some pretty funny stories about when you were a kid," Juliette mused and that yanked a smile out of Nic despite herself._

_"Dead frog in the microwave?" she guessed without turn around._

_"Among others," Juliette answered with an ominous smile._

_Marie didn't look the least bit repentant as she climbed laboriously to her feet and held her arms out._

_"Give us a hug," she ordered, and of course she did. She felt disturbingly frail in Nic's arms, and Nic was getting the unsettling feeling that the shaved head wasn't just Marie's middle finger to society anymore. "We need to talk," she said close to her ear._

_Nic swallowed hard and nodded. She glanced back at Juliette. "How long until dinner is ready?" Nic smiled to show her that she was grateful. They had planned a girl's night out to relax and she was happy that her friend was willing to create a whole dinner for the three of them._

_"Half an hour, forty minutes maybe." She smiled back to say that Nic still owed her and she nodded in acknowledgment._

_"Why don't we just take a walk?" Marie suggested. She grabbed a cane from where it was leaning against the table and started toward the door._

_The cool night air settled around her shoulders and soaked into her skin as she followed Marie down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Nic thrust her hands into her pockets to keep her fingers warm, but there was nothing she could do about the cold moisture hovering around her face. It was bracing for the moment, but wouldn’t be comfortable for a long discussion. By the tilt of her aunt’s eyebrows and the slight tension around her lips, Marie was settling in for a long discussion._

_"Can’t we do this inside?" she asked, smiling and trying to inject a chuckle into her voice when her stomach was flipping over sideways at the thought of any number of bad pieces of news that was most likely to be delivered._

_"I'd rather not talk about any of this in front of Juliette." She gave Nic a very pointed look and Nic groaned softly._

_"She’s a lovely girl, Nic." Marie took a slow breath and let it out. "There was a time when I would have wished a life like this for you…" Marie started walking down the sidewalk and didn't look back to see if Nic was following._

_Nic exhaled harshly and stayed a few steps behind the other, anxious energy rushing over her, that all too familiar pain and longing. The nails of her middle fingers lightly scraped against the pads of her thumbs, an attempt to keep from chewing on her nails. The slight scratch helped her focus and she broke into a nervous, tight smile. "I'm okay, Aunt Marie."_

_"Honey-"_

_"I'm not… she isn't... I just needed a little_ help _... moving on with my life. And I_ do _love her, like a sister. But we're not ...like that." Nic fought to find the words. She looked to her aunt, lost and hurt. "We work in the same station, Aunt Marie. I... I needed to focus on... just being a police officer and not... not what happened. And now... "_

_"And now?" Marie asked. She stopped and turned to watch Nic steadily._

_"I don't know!" Nic growled. She didn't know whether she wanted to storm away or cling to her aunt until the pain left. She opened her eyes and they locked gazes._

_"I didn’t react well when you first introduced him," she said. Nic snorted, but she held up a forestalling hand. "Not for the reasons you’ve thought. I couldn't see past my own anger. I'm sorry, I wanted to spare you from the potential pain as much as I could. There are things you don’t know about our family and its history with his, things I have to explain to you now." She stepped close and put her hand on Nic's shoulder. When she was little, Nic would press herself into her aunt's stomach, and later on she'd rest her head on the woman's shoulder. She held back and looked down into the tired, lined face._

_"I shouldn’t have said those thing, Nick. I wasn’t thinking when I spoke. Implying such things like that about him, about how strongly you both felt for each other, was wrong. In many ways. I hope you know that I never meant a word of it. I know you forgave me even though I never out right apologized and I'm sorry it ended the way it did. You know that all I want in the world is for you to be safe and happy. You do realize that, right?"_

_Seeing the unshed tears was answer enough. Marie's sigh of relief was short lived._

_"I had hoped to be able to shield this from you a little longer. Of course, it was stupid on my part. I should have told you when you were younger, I should have trained you then instead of waiting until it was almost too late."_

_"Trained me?" Nic’s brows drew together._

_"I just wanted you to have the childhood that your mother and I never did," Marie said, squeezing Nic's shoulder and giving her a sad smile. "Nic…" She drew a slow breath. "I’m dying, and we don’t have time anymore."_

_The force of her words drove the younger woman back several paces. "What? You’re… what?"_

_"Breast cancer. I don’t have long – two months, two weeks, two days – nobody knows, but that’s not really what I need to tell you-"_

_"You’re_ dying _and that’s not what you want to talk about?" Nic demanded in a harsh whisper._

_"Have you been seeing strange things, Nick?" Marie interrupted. The question forced the air out of her lungs like a blow to the chest. "Anything that you can’t explain? People’s faces changing into monsters that no one else can see?"_

_"…How?" Nic struggled to catch her breath and balance. The world was beginning to spin, she was starting to lose feeling in her fingers. "How could you-?" She would have almost thought it was joke, except that she hadn’t told anyone. Not even a mention of strangeness to Hank or Juliette, so how could her Aunt Marie know?_

_"Oh, I knew it! This is all happening so much faster than I expected. When it happened to me it knocked me flat on my ass for days. I know, Nick, because I see them too. And it’s not a family history of mental illness. You’re not seeing things that aren’t there – you’re seeing things the way they really are. Our family has seen these creatures for centuries. We are Grimms. You are one of the last of us now." She watched carefully while Nic stared back at her with her eyebrows pulled down low in confusion and disbelief. A high pitched hum blotted out the sounds of the night. Numbly, she pressed her nail into her thumb until it felt like her flesh would give._

_"What the hell is a Grimm?"_

_"It’s-" Marie's eyes widened at something over Nic's shoulder. "Oh, my god." Her gaze darted to an empty street corner and then from shadow to shadow like some kind of predator. "He's here."_

_"Who?" Nic turned, but there was nothing unusual behind – an empty street corner, trash cans waiting for pick up. The_ *snict* _of metal on metal called her attention and she turned around to see Marie facing away, holding a long pointed knife in one hand and her cane in the other like a sword._

_"Hulda," she growled in a tone unlike anything Nic had ever heard from her before._

_Before Nic could ask who the hell Hulda was, a man – no, a monster wearing a cheap suit- jumped out of the neighbor's yard swinging an honest to god_ scythe _. Marie shoved Nic out of the way and she stumbled back and fell to one knee. The creature swung at Marie, and Nic's sick aunt moved like a track star in her twenties, blocking the blow with the upraised cane and swiping at Hulda with her knife._

 _The creature pushed her back and turned to intercept Nic with a wild swing before she could get close. Nic jumped out of the way and Hulda turned back to Marie, slashing at her with practiced, vicious swings. Panic pushed Nic forward and she tackled Hulda, driving them both out into the street. The taller_ thing _twisted so Nic landed on his back and then an elbow drove into her gut. She tried to scramble up after the creature, but the handle of the long scythe swept down and knocked her solidly across the face. Stunned, Nic crashed back to the pavement and Hulda went after Marie again._

_Training and instinct took over. Nic whipped her off-duty piece out of the hip holster._

_"Police!" she barked. "Freeze and drop the weapon!"_

_The stranger and his aunt both ignored her. Their fight spilled into the street. Nic put aside the impossibility of her aunt moving like she did and fixed her gun on the attacker._

_"Stop or I will shoot!" she warned. Anger and fear warred in her. Marie shoved Hulda back, but he swung at her again and she went down with an aborted cry and lay very still. The gun barked in Nic's steady grip, once, twice, both shots solid hits to the back. Impossibly, Hulda turned around and came after Nic with the scythe held above his head. Nic squeezed off eight more rounds right to the body. Not bad shots considering that he was laid out on the pavement. Hulda finally went down in a clatter, the scythe skittering away from his hand. Nic's breath came out in rough pants and she couldn't make himself move for several precious seconds. The face of the scaled monster slowly reverted to an unassuming human visage._

_"Marie!" Nic scrambled to her feet and ran to her, holstering her gun on reflex as she went. Half a second’s desire to make sure the man was good and dead was beaten out by the shock of Marie’s blood on the pavement, framed perfectly in the pool of light beneath the streetlamp. She crashed to her knees beside her, and immediately pushed a hand into the bloody gash on Marie's abdomen while she fumbled for her cell phone. Nic heard Juliette call out from down the street, but all of her attention was on her aunt, her only family._

_"Stay with me, Marie!" Nic ordered. The phone connected to dispatch. "This is officer Burkhardt. I need an ambulance right now!" She rattled off her address, waited half a breath for the operator’s confirmation and then dropped her phone so she could push both hands into her aunt’s bleeding wound._

_"Did you kill him?" Marie asked. She sounded remarkably calm for someone who had been attacked by some kind of monster and nearly sliced in half._

_"Yeah," she said shortly. She didn't look back at the dead man. The first person she'd ever shot dead, the first life she'd ended with her own hands._

_Marie reached up with her good hand and pulled a necklace from under her jacket. "Nic… Take this. Guard it with your life. They’ll be looking for it." With momentous effort, she tugged on the chain until it broke. "My… trailer. Everything you need to know is in the trailer."_

_"Don’t worry about the trailer right now," Nic ordered. She took the strange necklace, but only because Marie wouldn’t stop pushing it towards her. She shoved it into her pocket and returned to putting pressure on the wound._

_"Nic," Marie gasped. "Your parents did not die in a crash. They were killed."_

_Nic looked at her in shock, but her eyes were already sliding closed. Juliette fell down beside Nic with a washcloth in one hand and a bottle of water in the other before Nic could so much as draw a breath to speak. Juliette shoved at Nic until she moved out of her way and upended the bottle on the bleeding gash in a careless splash before shoving the white cloth over the wound. "Put pressure here!" she ordered, grabbing Nic’s hands. Nic did as she was told, staring between Marie and Juliette with helpless eyes. Juliette bunched up her jacket and gently slipped it under Marie’s head even as the blaring siren of the ambulance sliced through the night air._ }

Nic's head snapped up at the sound of her phone going off. She'd forgotten to turn the alarm off. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. The memory had taken over before her head had even fully rested on her arms.

Sitting up, Nic noticed the damp spot on the open book she'd been resting on. Slightly panicked, she picked up the page to see how bad the damage was. At closer inspection, Nic realized just how fragile the book was. Looking around the trailer, more than a few seemed like they would fall apart in a soft breeze. A single match and everything could be gone forever.

Nic came to the decision that the best way to ensure nothing was lost due to damage was to make a digital copy of everything. All of these things were going to be what helped keep her alive, it wouldn't do to just leave the trailer where anyone could gain access.

It was going to take a long while to get everything scanned. She'd need to get a laptop, something secure, for all the files. Thankfully, she had the next few days off in paid leave to get it started. The entire process would help distract her in between all that was needed for her aunt's funeral and the psych eval. for taking down their attacker.

           

~*~

****


End file.
